Sparkkit's Story
by Pebbleheart25
Summary: Follow the life of young Sparkkit as he adjusts to having no living family in the Clan except his grandmother. Who knows, maybe he'll even save his Clan! (Sequel to "Mistykit and Blazekit's Fate") (Rated "T" because it's Warriors)
1. Allegiances & Chapter 1: The Gift

**Authors Note: This is meant as a sequel to Mistykit and Blazekit's Fate, so I would suggest that you read that story first. Scroll below the allegiances for chapter one. Please review and thank you for reading!**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Warriors; Erin Hunter does. I don't own a lot of the OCs used in this story; my friends do. The cats I do own have their names in bold in the allegiances.**

 **One last thing. I couldn't find the allegiances for when Sparkkit was the age he is in this chapter, so I'm using the current allegiances instead. Meaning a cat named Owlstripe might be mentioned in the story, but not the allegiances because she died/was removed from RP. In Owlstripe's case, she was removed from RP.**

* * *

Allegiances

Leader: **Sunstar** \- Wise bright orange tabby tom withe green eyes, mate: Birdpelt, kits: Firepaw, Rainpaw, and Shadowpaw

Deputy: **Birdpelt** \- Light brown tabby she-cat, mate: Sunstar, kits: Firepaw, Rainpaw, and Shadowpaw

Medicine Cat: **Goosefoot** \- Wise dark brown and white she-cat, apprentice: Moonpaw

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Moonpaw - Black she-cat with white paws and green eyes, orphan, sibling: Birdpaw

Warriors (I don't do this from oldest to youngest):

 **Rosewing** \- Extremely protective light brown she-cat, mate: Snaketooth, mom: Rosefrost, kits: Dawnspirit, Crow-wind, Littlecloud, Pearlberry, Ferretfang, and Pinenose, apprentice: Firepaw

 **Snaketooth** \- Light gray tom with brown paws and light orange eyes, mate: Rosewing, kits: Dawnspirit, Crow-wind, Littlecloud, Ferretfang, Pinenose, Pearlberry, apprentice: Skypaw

Mildleaf - Yellowish brown tom who roams in shadows

Lionmoon - Sweet and competitive yellow tom with green eyes, mate: Destinymist, apprentice: Brightpaw

Sixstripe - Huge muscular white tom with one black paw and six black stripes across his back and cobalt blue eyes with a lighter patch of blue on the left iris, doesn't talk much, strong, smart, former loner

Softheart - Small, shy, sweet, and kind long-furred white she-cat with warm golden eyes, sibling: Greyfoot

Greyfoot - White tom with one gray paw and grey eyes, scar over right eye, muscular, broad shouldered, sibling: Softheart

Tornshadow - Black tom who hides well in shadows and likes Greenholly, siblings: Sunbird and Thornclaw

Sunbird - White she-cat with ginger splotches, siblings: Tornshadow and Thornclaw

Grayheart - Nice grey she-cat with green eyes, helpful, kit: Sadkit (adopted)

Mistytail - Silver she-cat with green eyes, sbiling: Grassclaw

Poisonivy - Brown tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes, strong, mate: Cloverclaw, kit: Ivykit

 **Flower*** \- Border-collie-like black and white she-cat who loves kits, amazing fighter, never wants a mate, former loner, refused to change her name apprentice: Honeypaw

Brackenleaf - Nice reddish tom with hazel eyes, mate: Cloverclaw, apprentice: Tropicalpaw

Deadrose - Dark gray she-cat with an orange underbelly and paws and green eyes

Moonlight - Loyal black she-cat with a white mark on her chest, silver eyes

Twinmoons - Black she-cat with blue and red eyes (one red one blue)

Bushnell** - Respectful brown tom, kind, nice, dad: Rabbitfoot, sibling: Nightfall, apprentice: Cherrypaw

Nightfall - Strict, mean black and brown she-cat, dad: Rabbitfoot, sibling: Bushnell, apprentice: Mountainpaw

Moonleaf - Black Bombay*** she-cat with one green eye and one yellow eye

 **Lizardfang** \- Brown she-cat with a black tail tip and front paws

 **Darkmoon** \- Black tom with green eyes, mate: Featherpelt, kit: Hopfoot

 **Featherpelt** \- Sweet, kind gray-white she-cat with green eyes, mate: Darkmoon, kit: Hopfoot

Grassclaw - Brown tom, mate: Silvermist, kits: Volekit, Southkit, and Longkit, sibling: Mistytail

Destinymist - Silver she-cat with a bloodstain on her side and green eyes, mate: Lionmoon

Rainclaw - Black tom with green eyes, mate: Braveheart, kits: Luckykit, Honeypaw, Sunnykit, Brightpaw, and Streakpaw, adopted kits: Dapplekit and Specklekit

Braveclaw - Black tom with green eyes, mate: Lilyclaw, kits: Hollykit and Bravekit

 **Patchfur** \- Stubborn orange-brown tabby tom with white blotches and amber eyes, fierce fighter

 **Honeypatch** \- Kind black she-cat with white paws and a brown underbelly, blue eyes, good hunter

 **Wolfeyes** \- Kind dark gray tom with green eyes and a long, bushy tail, apprentice: Rainpaw

Nightpool - Black tom with blue eyes, apprentice: Birdpaw, Manx***

Whitestorm - Kind, respectful, fair, and happy white tom

Greenholly - Gray she-cat with black-dipped paws and red eyes

Fawnfall - Shy ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes, good fighter, quiet

Coralfeather - Nice white she-cat with blue eyes, caring

Northriver - Gray she-cat with blue eyes and a bloodstain on neck, lazy, funny, random, apprentice: Streakpaw

 **Ivywind** \- Gray-black orphan she-cat who hides well in plants, apprentice: Shadowpaw

Whiteflower - Kind white she-cat with blue eyes, shy, loyal, apprentice: Sparkpaw

Flametail - Shy orange she-cat who only talks to herself and Destinymist, former loner

Shadowblack - Strong black tom with whippet streaks and gray eyes, mean sometimes, apprentice: Snowpaw, sibling: (secretly) Nightmist

Nightmist - Silver and black she-cat with misty green eyes, kit: Ashpaw, sibling: (secretly) Shadowblack

Blackfire - Black tom with yellow eyes, mate: Blackheart, kits: Dreamkit, Icekit, Deerkit, and Foxkit, apprentice: Ashpaw

Blizzardsky - Lonely silver she-cat with white flecks, gray-blue eyes, sweet, intelligent

Silvernight - Silver she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes, sibling: Smokestorm

Smokestorm - Gray tom with black stripes and blue eyes, sibling: Silvernight

Blackpool - Black tabby tom with hard yellow eyes, sibling: Flashwater

Flashwater - Ginger tabby tom with soft amber eyes, sibling: Blackpool

 **Hopfoot** \- Black tom with orange eyes, mom: Featherpelt, dad: Darkmoon, born with a twisted foot

Clawstorm - Gentle brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, loves kits

 **Dawnspirit** \- Orange tabby tom, mom: Rosewing, dad: Snaketooth, siblings: Pinenose, Pearlberry, Littlecloud, Ferretfang, and Crow-wind

 **Pinenose** \- Brown tabby tomwith hazel eyes, mom: Rosewing, dad: Snaketooth, siblings: Dawnspirit, Pearlberry, Littlecloud, Ferretfang, and Crow-wind

 **Crow-wind** \- Playful black tom with one white paw, mom: Rosewing, dad: Snaketooth, siblings: Dawnspirit, Pearlberry, Littlecloud, Ferretfang, and Pinenose

 **Littlecloud** \- Wise, small tortioseshell tom with orange eyes, mom: Rosewing, dad: Snaketooth, siblings: Dawnspirit, Pearlberry, Ferretfang, Pinenose, and Crow-wind

 **Ferretfang** \- Light brown tom with light yellow eyes, mom: Rosewing, dad: Snaketooth, siblings: Dawnspirit, Pearlberry, Pinenose, Crow-wind, and Littlecloud

 **Pearlberry** \- Dark gray tabby she-cat, name suffix changed from snake to pearl when she requested a name change, mom: Rosewing, dad: Snaketooth, siblings: Dawnspirit, Pinenose, Crow-wind, Littlecloud, and Ferretfang

Airwhisker - Orphan black tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

Cherrypaw - Ginger she-cat with green eyes, siblings: Mountainpaw and Skypaw, mentor: Bushnell

Mountainpaw - Black tom with a white head and green eyes, siblings: Cherrypaw and Skypaw, mentor: Nightfall

Skypaw - White she-cat that sometimes looks blue with blue eyes, siblings: Cherrypaw and Mountainpaw, mentor: Snaketooth

Tropicalpaw - Pretty orphan ginger tabby she-cat with brown stripes and sky blue eyes, mentor: Brackenleaf

Ravenpaw - Sweet black she-cat with white paws and green eyes, mentor: Sunstar

 **Firepaw** \- Orange tabby she-cat who is a lot like her dad, mom: Birdpelt, dad: Sunstar, siblings: Shadowpaw and Rainpaw, mentor: Rosewing

 **Shadowpaw** \- Black she-cat with white paws and green eyes, mom: Birdpelt, dad: Sunstar, siblings: Firepaw and Rainpaw, mentor: Ivywind

 **Rainpaw** \- Shy brown she-cat with white paws and green eyes, mom: Birdpelt, dad: Sunstar, mentor: Wolfeyes

Birdpaw - Orphan gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes, sibling: Moonpaw, great at finding birds, Japanese Bobtail***, mentor: Nightpool

Snowpaw - White she-cat with blue eyes, mentor: Shadowblack

Ashpaw - Black-ashy gray tom with misty green eyes, mom: Nightmist, mentor: Blackfire

Honeypaw - Honey-colored tom, mom: Braveheart, dad: Rainclaw, siblings: Sunnykit, Luckykit, Streakpaw, and Brightpaw, adopted siblings: Dapplekit and Specklekit, mentor: Flower

Brightpaw - Black tom with sparkling eyes, mom: Braveheart, dad: Rainclaw, siblings: Sunnykit, Luckykit, Streakpw, and Honeypaw, adopted siblings: Dapplekit and Specklekit, mentor: Lionmoon

Streakpaw - White she-cat with brown stripes on her left side and blue eyes, mom: Braveheart, dad: Rainclaw, siblings: Sunnykit, Luckykit, Honeypaw, and Brightpaw, adopted siblings: Dapplekit and Specklekit, mentor: Northriver

Sparkpaw - Small orphan calico tom with yellow eyes, mentor: Whiteflower

Echopaw - Silver-gray she-cat with sparkling gray eyes, extremely loyal, wisdom beyond age, mentor: Patchfur

Queens:

Braveheart - (Error 404: Info not found)

Cloverclaw - Kind ginger and brown she-cat with green eyes, mate: Poisonivy, kit: Ivykit, sibling: Brackenleaf

Thornclaw - Light grey she-cat with hazel eyes, kits: Turtlekit, Streamkit, and Pebblekit, siblings: Sunbird and Tornshadow, mate: unknown

Silvermist - Silver she-cat with blue eyes, mate: Grassclaw, kits: Volekit, Southkit, and Longkit

Blackheart - Grey she-cat with misty blue eyes, mate: Blackfire, kits: Dreamkit, Icekit, Deerkit, and Foxkit

 **Fireblaze** \- Fire-orange tabby she-cat with orange eyes, fierce fighter, expecting kits, apprentice: Pearlpaw

Buzzburn - Golden she-cat with a long tail, burn wounds, and black stripes, tail, and paws, kits and siblings died in a fire, full time queen, former kittypet

Lilyclaw - White she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes, mate: Braveclaw, kits: Hollykit and Bravekit

Kits:

Sunnykit - Orange tabby tom, mom: Braveheart, dad: Rainclaw, siblings: Luckykit, Streapaw, Honeypaw, and Brightpaw, adopted siblings: Dapplekit and Specklekit, apprenticeship held back a moon for breaking the warrior code

Luckykit - Black she-kit, mom: Braveheart, dad: Rainclaw, siblings: Sunnykit, Streakpaw, Homneypaw, and Brightpaw, adopted siblings: Dapplekit and Specklekit

 **Dapplekit** \- Strong orphan white she-kit with black spots, adopted by Braveheart and Rainclaw, sibling: Specklekit, adopted siblings: Luckykit, Sunnykit, Brightpaw, Streakpaw, and Honeypaw, found by Flower in the forest, older kit

 **Specklekit** \- Weak orphan white tom with black spots, adopted by Braveheart and Rainclaw, sibling: Dapplekit, adopted siblings: Luckykit, Sunnykit, Brightpaw, Streakpaw, and Honeypaw, found by Flower in the forest, younger kit

Ivykit - Ginger she-kit with white underbelly and amber eyes, mom: Cloverclaw, dad: Poisonivy

Turtlekit - Tortioseshell she-kit with blue eyes, mom: Thornclaw, siblings: Streamkit and Pebblekit

Pebblekit - Dark grey tom with hazel eyes, mom: Thornclaw, siblings: Streamkit and Turtlekit

Streamkit - Blue-gray tom with hazel eyes, mom: Thornclaw, siblings: Pebblekit and Turtlekit

Longkit - Handsome black tom with green eyes, mom: Silvermist, dad: Grassclaw, siblings: Volekit and Southkit

Southkit - Pretty silver she-kit with white stripes and green eyes, mom: Silvermist, dad: Grassclaw, siblings: Longkit and Volekit

Volekit - Brown she-kit with blue eyes, mom: Silvermist, dad: Grassclaw, siblings: Longkit and Southkit

Deerkit - Deer-like tom with baby-blue eyes, mom: Blackheart, dad: Blackfire, siblings: Dreamkit, Icekit, and Foxkit

Dreamkit - Smokey-gray she-kit with green eyes, mom: Blackheart, dad: Blackfire, siblings: deerkit, Icekit, and Foxkit

Foxkit - Fox-like tom with misty green eyes, mom: Blackheart, dad: Blackfire, siblings: Deerkit, Dreamkit, and Icekit

Icekit - Icy white she-kit with misty blue eyes, mom: Blackheart, dad: Blackfire, siblings: Deerkit, Dreamkit, and Foxkit

Sadkit - Mostly sad gray tom with gray eyes, nice, adopted by Grayheart, orphan

Nutkit - Brown orphan she-kit, guardian: Destinymist, never talks****

Leafkit - Gray orphan she-kit with a leaf-shaped black spot on flank and green eyes

Hollykit - White she-kit with blue eyes, mom: Lilyclaw, dad: Braveclaw, sibling: Bravekit

Bravekit - Gray tom with green eyes, mom: Lilyclaw, dad: Braveclaw, sibling: Hollykit

Elders:

Rabbitfoot - Extremely old white tom, kits: Bushnell and Nightfall, wise, smart, nice

 **Daisywhisker** \- Dainty white she-cat with gray paws who dislikes fleas, Siamese***

Swiftbreeze - Dusty-colored she-cat with a long tail, fond of Sparkpaw, kit: Misttail (dead)

 **Rosefrost** \- Gray and white she-cat who is extremely protective of her family, kit: Rosewing

 **Stonefang** \- Wise dark gray tabby tom who dislikes fighting, retired medicine cat, sharp teeth

 ***Flower has an extremely difficult to explain history, so I'm not going to explain why she has a non-warrior name in an extremely strict Clan. I _might_ be writing a story about her...**

 ****If anyone has any idea what this name means, please tell me. I've been trying to get an answer out of the cat's owner.**

 *****Cat species**

 ******I think she's mute, but I can't get an answer from her owner. She keeps saying "It's all Cloverkit's fault." (Cloverkit is Airwhisker's dead sister)**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Gift

Sparkkit lifted his calico head lazily, wondering why he was so cold and the mossy nest felt so empty. Then the horrible events of the previous day hit him.

His mother, Misttail, father, Blazetail, and siblings, Blazekit and Mistykit, had all been killed by a badger sent by StarClan as punishment for TreeClan having killed a deer. The cat who had killed the deer had still not been found.

 _Well_ , Sparkkit thought sadly, _I guess I'm going to have to get used to being an orphan now. I really wish that poor deer hadn't been killed._ Sparkkit yawned sleepily, then lowered his head to return to his dream of becoming an apprentice at last.

* * *

"Hello?" Sparkkit meowed. The moon and twinkling stars stood out brightly against the pitch black sky. The trees cast long shadows along the ground in the moonlight. Sparkkit's calico fur turned silver in the bright moonlight. He looked around the starry forest, expecting a StarClan cat to emerge from the juniper bushes at any moment.

Four sparkling cats, two full-grown, two young kits, _did_ walk out of the juniper bushes. Each Kit looked almost exactly like one of the full-grown cats.

"Mistykit! Blazekit! Mom! Dad!" Sparkkit cried as he leapt onto his sister's gray-blue back, tackling her to the soft ground.

"Oh, Sparkkit," Misttail purred. Mistykit crawled out from under her calico brother and stood next to her parents.

"We have decided that we left you at too young of an age, so we are going to give you a link to us. Whenever you call us in your thoughts, we will be there to talk with you," Blazetail meowed calmly.

"Really?" Sparkkit asked. This was almost too good to be true!

"Yes, really. Use this gift well, young Sparkkit." Sparkkit blinked in dismay as his parents and siblings began to disappear in the growing mist.

* * *

Sparkkit stood up and shook the sleep from his fur. _Mom? Are you there_? he thought.

"Yes, I'm here. Do you need me?" Misttail's voice sounded cheerful in Sparkkit's head.

 _No, I'm just checking that the link works. Thanks again!_ Sparkkit replied.

"Okay. Good bye, my sweet kit." Misttail's voice slowly faded away.

"Wow," Sparkkit whispered to himself. "This day is going to be great." The calico kit smiled to himself.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry if that was a little short. I'm not very good at writing long chapters, and I usually don't have time to either. Please review! Thank you!**

 **QOTC (Question of the Chapter): Which cat in TreeClan do you like most in terms of name? Fur color and/or pattern? Eye color? Personality? Over all?**

 **P.S. This story may take a long time to update since I am writing this based off real RP in TreeClan, and Sparkkit's owner doesn't RP as much as she used to.**

 **~Pebbleheart**


	2. Chapter 2: The Not-Allowed Adventure

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read chapter one! Thank you to Ewubear (Guest) for being the first person to review this story! I will be replying to reviews in almost every chapter, just 'cause . . . um . . . because I want to! It also makes the chapters look longer. XD Now, on with the review replies!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Ewubear (Guest): Thank you so much!**

 **Featherquail (Guest): She is _very_ creative. Thank you for your review!**

 **MothFlight35: I'm glad you found the story! Thank you for reviewing; it's the main reason I didn't completely forget to finish this.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Warriors; Erin Hunter does. I don't own all the cats not in bold in the allegiances; my friends do.**

* * *

Sparkkit woke up to Fireblaze's snoring the next morning. _I can't wait for her to be back in the warriors' den. Or maybe I'll move into the apprentice's den first; I am almost six moons old!_

Sparkkit lazily began to groom his fur, starting with his tail. Like most cats' tails, Sparkkit's tail just wanted to swish back and forth, so the calico kit had a hard time pinning it down. Eventually, he was running in circles, chasing his tail like a dog. "I'll get you, tail!" he purred.

Purrs of amusement arose from the queens watching the kit. Finally, Sparkkit managed to pin his tail to the ground and groom it.

When Sparkkit had finished grooming himself, he wandered out of the nursery, wondering what he should do today. Spotting Birdpaw and her mentor, Nightpool, leaving camp, he made up his mind.

Sparkkit crept to the camp wall, hiding carefully in the shadows, hoping that no cat would spot him. He pressed himself to the ground, and began crawling towards the camp entrance, his calico fur blending into the shadows. He reached his paw forwards to take another step, not noticing the stick beneath his paw. _Crack!_

 _Foxdung!_ Sparkkit though. Tornshadow, the cat on guard at the camp entrance, turned his head towards the sound. "Sparkkit, you don't have to sneak to the dirt place." The ginger tabby tom purred in amusement.

"Er-Thanks, Tornshadow!" Sparkkit mewed, quickly emerging from the shadows and walking to the dirt-place tunnel. _Why didn't I think of leaving through the dirt-place?_ Sparkkit thought.

Sparkkit pushed his way under the bushes in the dirt-place and into the woods. "Whoa," he meowed, looking at the trees that stretched as far as his eyes could see. The green leaves moved in the wind, making the trees almost look as though they were alive. A large leaf fell off one of the trees and landed on Sparkkit, covering his head. He shook the leaf off and began walking around the camp to the camp entrance.

Sparkkit opened his mouth to taste the air, searching for Birdpaw and Nightpool. Finally identifying their scent, he began following it towards the training hollow. _My legs are shorter than theirs. How will I ever catch up with them?_

Blazetail must have heard Sparkkit's thoughts, because he meowed, "You shouldn't be out of camp." Sparkkit sighed and replied mentally, _I'm not doing anything wrong. It's perfectly safe out here._ Sparkkit could sense Blazetail's worry, and added, _I'll be careful._

"I know you will. If you really plan on catching up, you should run." Sparkkit nodded, then remembered that Blazetail probably couldn't see him nod and meowed mentally, _Okay. Thanks, Dad!_

Sparkkit broke into a quick trot and followed the scent trail around a patch of brambles. On the other side of the brambles, there was a break in the thick foliage. Through the opening, Sparkkit could see Birdpaw's tail disappear behind a fern. Careful to keep his distance, he crouched under the fern and slowly crawled to the other side.

He flicked a fern leaf out of the way with his tail, and barely silenced a gasp of amazement. It was the training hollow! Birdpaw and her mentor, Nightpool, had already begun battle training, and Sparkkit was awestruck. They looked like they could take on all of SorrelClan without receiving even a scratch! He knew they only looked super good because he had no battle training himself, but they were still impressive. Sparkkit decided that they were distracted enough for him to get a bit closer, so he began making his way through the bushes into the clearing.

Too late, he noticed a stick under his paw. _Crunch!_ Sparkkit froze, praying to StarClan that Nightpool and Birdpaw would not hear the stick, but they did. Both mentor and apprentice froze at the noise and, ears pricked, looked straight at Sparkkit. "Sparkkit?" Birdpaw asked. Sparkkit though quickly. "No . . . I am, uh, a ghost! Oooooo!" The older cats burst into laughter, and Sparkkit realized he couldn't fool them. He padded out of the bushes, sat down, and studied the ground like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

When Birdpaw and Nightpool finally stopped laughing, Nightpool's face became very serious. "Sparkkit, you're not supposed to be out of camp," the black tom meowed strictly. "I don't have anything to do without Blazekit, Mistykit, or my parents, though. Do I _have_ to go back to camp?" Sparkkit asked, purposefully making his voice sound tiny and his eyes huge and hopeful. "Just go back to camp, please," Nightpool meowed, his blue eyes not softening at all. Sparkkit sighed, defeated, and began walking in the direction of camp.

As soon as the training hollow was out of sight, Sparkkit sneaked back and clawed his way up a young tree to keep watching the older cats. "Let's go practice hunting now," Nightpool told his apprentice. Birdpaw nodded eagerly, and they began walking into the forest. Sparkkit looked around at the trees, trying to figure out the best way to follow them. After noticing that the tree branches in the forest grew very close together, Sparkkit began jumping from tree branch to tree branch to follow them. His claws began to ache, but he was determined not to lose sight of Birdpaw or Nightpool.

 _I wonder what Birdpaw will catch_ , Sparkkit though. _I hope it's a mouse!_ He licked his mouth hungrily. After what felt like eternity to Sparkkit's aching claws, Nightpool and Birdpaw came to a stop. Birdpaw sat down and listened to her mentor as he explained the hunter's crouch, that you should always be downwind of your prey, and all the other basic hunting information and techniques. Sparkkit, too, listened to Nightpool carefully, remembering every word he said.

After explaining all the basics of hunting, Nightpool meowed, "Watch what I do, then copy me." The black tom crouched down and began circling around a bush so he was downwind of it. He opened his mouth the check the scent of the prey and pinpoint its location, then pounced. Their was a muffled squeak, then Nightpool emerged from the bush, fur ruffled, with a mouse in his jaws. He dropped the mouse at the base of Sparkkit's tree, then meowed to Birdpaw, "Your turn."

Sparkkit whispered to himself, "I wish I was an apprentice. Then Mom, Dad, Mistykit, and Blazekit would be proud of me." The calico kit opened his mouth to scent the air, and though, _I smell . . . mouse? No . . . it smells more like rabbit._ Sparkkit barely noticed Birdpaw catching another mouse as he began to climb down the tree. His paws hit solid ground again, and he began searching for the rabbit.

He padded forward a few fox-lengths, then saw it. It was a tiny rabbit, barely old enough to leave the nest, but to Sparkkit it was quite large. He dropped into the hunter's crouch, just like Nightpool had, and began stalking forward, after checking that he was downwind. Once he was close enough, he leaped through the air and landed perfectly on the rabbit's back. He bit its neck and, after a few squeaks of terror from both the rabbit and Sparkkit, the prey went limp.

The calico kit began trying to drag his catch back to the tree he had been hiding in, but it was too heavy. He kicked the earth near the rabbit angrily. "Birdpaw? Nightpool? Can you hear me?!" he called out, glancing warily at the bushes surrounding him.

After what felt like a whole moon, Sparkkit heard the reply. "Stay where you are!" Sparkkit obediently sat down next to his catch. He heard paw steps as Birdpaw and Nightpool followed Sparkkit's scent to the kit and his catch. "Sparkkit, you should have gone back to camp," Nightpool meowed. Sparkkit didn't let Nightpool discourage him, though. "I caught a rabbit! Look!" he mewed happily, lifting his chin proudly.

Nightpool's gaze went from stern to disappointed. "You know that Sunstar doesn't want kits to hunt. You weren't born when he made the rule, but kits were injured before it." Sparkkit looked down, suddenly going from prideful to shameful. "I'm sorry, Nightpool. I forgot."

Nightpool and Birdpaw began leading Sparkkit back to camp, carrying both his prey and theirs. _Everything is harder now without my family. I can't believe they're gone,_ he thought sadly as he trudged back to camp, where he would be severely punished for breaking two rules in a day.

* * *

That night, Sparkkit had a nightmares of Sunstar yelling at him all over again. The leader was wise, but sometimes way too strict.

 _Sunstar towered over Sparkkit, snarling, "You broke the Code! You disobeyed your leader's rule! You should know that kits may not hunt or kill live prey! And you left the camp! For breaking the warrior code, your apprenticeship will wait TWO extra moons! I hope by then you will be mature enough to obey your leader!" Sparkkit cowered in fear of Sunstar, then ran into the nursery while the bright ginger tabby's eyes began to turn red, like they always did when he was angry._

Sparkkit woke up from the nightmare, gasping for breath. _Mom, Dad, Mistykit, Blazekit, if you're there, please help me make Sunstar proud and win his trust. Thank you._ With that, he fell asleep, this time without any dreams at all.

* * *

 **Question of the Chapter: Who do you think Sparkkit's mentor will be, when he does become an apprentice? (Hint: If you read the allegiances, you should already know)**

 **Thank you for reading, and please review! I am not posting chapter three until this chapter has at least one review.**

 **-Pebbleheart**


	3. Chapter 3: Longing

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Shira the Mage: I prefer not to change major events from RP, but just for the sake of logic, we can say it was a newborn fawn or an injured deer that was killed. The rest of his family was killed purely because StarClan wanted to punish the Clan the most by killing both warriors and kits, and weakening a whole family. Have you read the prequel to this story, Mistykit and Blazekit's Fate?**

 **MothFlight35: I don't think I will ever be as good a writer as Erin Hunter, but thank you for the compliment! However did you guess who Sparkkit's mentor would be?! XD**

 **Please note that the Clans mentioned in the first paragraph are real RP Clans in the game I RP TreeClan from. I was not making them up as I went along.**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own the cats whose names are not in bold in the allegiances; my friends do. I do not own the Warriors; Erin Hunter does.**

* * *

The next moon went by quickly. It was hard to count the moons, since TreeClan had stopped going to Gatherings with all the other Clans ever since they had disrespected Sunstar. There were a lot of Clans: SunClan, MoonClan, DolphinClan, SorrelClan, WildClan, MeadowClan, CactusClan, which had since disappeared, FogClan, which had also disappeared, JungleClan, NightClan, LeafClan, and many, many more. Some nights, Sparkkit would stay up late to watch the moon rise and count how much longer until he was an apprentice.

Before he knew it, he was six moons old. It should have been his apprentice ceremony, but because of his not-allowed adventure, he was stuck as a kit in camp. Sparkkit groomed himself quickly, then left the orphans' den to eat. He had moved to the orphans' den recently to make more room for new kits in the nursery, and because he did not need the queens to keep him warm anymore.

Sparkkit chose a warbler from the fresh-kill pile and settled down to eat. Right when he finished burying the remains of his fresh-kill, Sunstar called out, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high-rock for a Clan meeting!" Sparkkit, even though he could catch his own prey, decided to watch from the orphans' den, just to be safe.

The calico kit looked around at the cats gathered around the high-rock. Braveheart was sitting next to three of her kits, Brightkit, Honeykit, and Streakkit, all of them with their fur shining from endless grooming. _It must be their apprentice ceremony,_ he thought. _Too bad Luckykit and Sunnykit can't become apprentices for another moon, or even leave the nursery for that matter._

"Brightkit, Honeykit, Streakkit, step forward," Sunstar commanded. The kits walked up to the base of the high-rock, trembling half from excitement, and half from nervousness. "Brightkit, Honeykit, Streakkit, you have all reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Brightpaw, Honeypaw, and Streakpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Northriver, Lionmoon, and Flower, step forward."

The chosen mentors walked confidently up to the high-rock, where they faced Sunstar and dipped their heads in respect. "Northriver," Sunstar meowed. "you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Seedsplash, and have shown yourself to be a true warrior. You will be the mentor of Streakpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Northriver and Streakpaw touched noses, and Sparkkit snorted jealously. Why couldn't he be an apprentice already? It wasn't his fault camp was so boring!

Sunstar continued the ceremony. "Lionmoon, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You have trained Hopfoot well, and have received excellent training from your mentor in MountainClan. You have shown yourself to be a true, loyal warrior of TreeClan. You will be the mentor of Brightpaw, and I expect you to pass on all your know to him." Once again, mentor and apprentice touched noses. Sparkkit growled to himself, but continued to watch the apprentice ceremony anyways.

"Flower, you have proven yourself to be a warrior of TreeClan, despite your . . . history. Although you did not receive training from a warrior, you have proven again and again that you will protect and defend this Clan with your life. You will be the mentor of Honeypaw, and I expect you to teach him everything he will need to know." Flower dipped her head respectfully to Sunstar, then touched noses with Honeypaw.

"Honeypaw! Brightpaw! Streakpaw! Honeypaw! Brightpaw! Streakpaw!" the Clan chanted. Sparkkit joined in halfheartedly, still wishing he could be an apprentice now. When the cheering died down, Sunstar meowed loudly, "Meeting dismissed," and walked to the fresh-kill pile to eat. Sparkkit considered eating, too, but decided to wait until Sunstar had gone somewhere else.

The calico kit stood up and padded into the elders' den. "Hello?" he meowed as his eyes began to adjust to the darkness. When he could see, he noticed that the elders were all asleep. Looking in one of the far corners, though, he noticed a pair of eyes staring at him. "Swiftbreeze!" he exclaimed, a little too loudly. Rabbitfoot grunted and rolled over in his sleep.

Swiftbreeze looked at her grandkit. "Are you here for a story?" she asked. Sparkkit nodded eagerly, and sat down in front of his grandmother. "Well . . . Have you heard the story of Tigerstar yet?" the old she-cat asked. "Not yet," Sparkkit replied.

"A long time ago, in a forest not too different from this one, there was a cat named Tigerclaw. He was power-hungry, and wanted to be deputy of his Clan, ThunderClan. In order to become deputy, though, he had to get rid of the current deputy, Redtail. When Oakheart, the RiverClan deputy, and Redtail were fighting at Sunningrocks, a boulder fell on Oakheart and killed him. The boulder missed Redtail, though. While Redtail was celebrating, Tigerclaw pounced on him from behind and killed him.

"Tigerclaw's apprentice, Ravenpaw, saw Tigerclaw kill Redtail, but couldn't tell any cat for fear Tigerclaw would kill him. Tigerclaw told Bluestar, the leader of ThunderClan, that Oakheart had killed Redtail, and that he had killed Oakheart to avenge Redtail's life. Bluestar made Lionheart her new deputy, which was not what Tigerclaw had planned.

"Lionheart was eventually killed in a battle, and Tigerclaw was at last made deputy. A warrior named Fireheart revealed that Tigerclaw had killed Redtail, attempted to kill Bluestar, and many other things, and Tigerclaw was banished.

"At this point, ShadowClan was suffering from a terrible illness from rats. Their leader, Nightstar, and deputy had both died, and their medicine cat, Runningnose, needed to choose a new leader. Tigerclaw and a few rouges who had been his allies had been helping ShadowClan fight the illness, so when Runningnose discovered a 'sign' from StarClan that Tigerclaw should be their leader, no cat objected. The 'sign' had really been a claw that one of Tigerclaw's rouges tore out so it would seem like a sign.

"Tigerclaw became Tigerstar, and made his deputy Blackfoot. He united RiverClan and ShadowClan, and they became TigerClan. He tried to convince WindClan and ThunderClan to join, but failed. He brought a group of vicious kittypets and rouges from Twoleg place, called BloodClan, to help him take over the forest, but at the last moment, BloodClan's leader, Scourge, destroyed all nine of Tigerstar's lives with one blow.

"Fireheart, now Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, united WindClan, RiverClan, ThunderClan, and some of ShadowClan together to create LionClan. They battled with BloodClan and lost many cats, but won. Firestar lost a life in the battle, but still managed to kill Scourge.

"Tigerclaw still watched over the Clans from the Dark Forest, though, planning his revenge through his kits," Swiftbreeze finished. "Wow," Sparkkit breathed. "What did Scourge look like?"

"Scourge was nothing like you would expect. He was a small black-and-white cat, about apprentice-sized. He had a collar with dog teeth stuck in it, and his claws were lengthened with dog teeth as well. He was tiny, but powerful," Swiftbreeze answered. Sparkkit thanked Swiftbreeze for the story, then left the elders' den to eat. His stomach was growling louder than Fireblaze's snoring!

Sparkkit walked to the fresh-kill pile and chose a young vole. He carried his meal to a patch of tall grass and quickly devoured it. _Thank you, StarClan, for this meal,_ he prayed silently, right after he finished the vole. He buried the remains of the prey and padded to the orphans' den to sleep. Before he fell asleep, he sent a quick prayer to StarClan.

 _Please help me to not do anything else to get my apprenticeship held back anymore. Thank you._

* * *

 **This is probably the fastest I have ever updated a story . . .**

 **Question of the Chapter: What important details was I missing in the story of Tigerstar? I probably missed a lot, so please mention every important, major detail you find missing. I will add them in and update the chapter. Thank you!**

 **Thank you for reading and please review!**

 **-Pebbleheart**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! You may have noticed that I didn't give this chapter a name. That's because I couldn't think of a good name, and didn't want to spent hours thinking of one. Now, on with the review replies.**

 **MothFlight35: I guess I did forget to add the leaders of the other Clans . . . Maybe I'll add that in to add more words to this story. XD**

 **Whisperblaze: I didn't actually come up with the link idea; MothFlight35 did. Sparkkit is her character, not mine. And, yes, he will probably have a "she-cat friend" at some point. Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

Sparkkit stared out of the shadows of the orphans' den miserably. He had been sitting here _forever!_ _Why is the camp so boring?_ he thought. He prodded a beetle on the ground next to his paws. The bug didn't even flinch. _Even the_ bugs _seem bored!_ the calico kit complained mentally.

Suddenly, Sparkkit heard a deep growling from behind him. He jumped to his paws and turned around, finding no one. He laughed at himself, realizing it was just his hungry stomach. His stomach still grumbling, he padded towards the fresh-kill pile and selected a dove. Right as he opened his mouth to take a bite of the fresh-kill, Goosefoot came running towards him.

Sparkkit pushed his fresh-kill away, sensing the urgency in Goosefoot's eyes. "What is it?" the kit asked. "It's your grandmother; she's ill," Goosefoot meowed. Sparkkit's eyes widened in horror. "Is she okay?" he asked, deeply concerned. "She's not very ill, but she was asking for you. I think seeing you might help her recover better," the medicine cat replied.

Sparkkit nodded and followed Goosefoot to the medicine cat den, leaving his untouched fresh-kill behind. When he walked into the den, he waited patiently for his eyes to adjust to the gloom. Once his eyes had adjusted, he noticed Swiftbreeze curled up in the corner.

Sparkkit padded up to his grandmother and prodded her gently with a paw. The old she-cat lifted her head and looked up at Sparkkit. "Hello, little one," she meowed hoarsely. Sparkkit sat down in front of his grandmother and curled his tail around his paws. _Since I'm here, I might as well ask for a story,_ the calico kit thought.

"Swiftbreeze, could you tell me a story?" Sparkkit asked. His grandmother smiled and replied, her voice a bit less hoarse, "Of course!" The she-cat paused for a moment, clearly trying to think of a good story.

"A long, long, _long_ time ago, there was a group of cats living around a lake. Their territory was slowly being taken over by black and white dogs and fluffy white animals called sheep. The cats had had enough, and they voted whether to stay, or find a new home. More cats chose to find a new home.

"A brave cat named Jay's Wing began leading the group of cats to the mountains, where they would find their new home. He disappeared part way through the journey, though. When the cats arrived at the mountains, Jay's Wing rejoined them. The cats became the Tribe of Rushing Water, lead by Stoneteller. Jay's Wing disappeared soon after rejoining the group, though, and was never seen again.

"The Tribe of Rushing Water lived peacefully at the mountains for a long time. Eventually, though, there were too many of them for the mountains to support, and a small group of the Tribe left to find a new home.

"They found their new home in a forest, and split into five Clans. The Clans were ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, SkyClan, and ShadowClan. SkyClan was driven out and forced to live much farther away, but the rest of the Clans lived there for a long time, until Twolegs came and destroyed the forest to make a new Thunderpath.

"The Clans were forced to find a new home again, and traveled to the same lake where the group of cats who became the Tribe had lived. There they still live, and will for a long time."

Sparkkit tilted his head to the left curiously. "What about all the other Clans, like TreeClan? How were they formed?" he asked.

"Over time, cats from ShadowClan, ThunderClan, WindClan, SkyClan, and RiverClan left their Clans for many different reasons, and ended up starting Clans of their own. TreeClan was formed by a pair of cats from ThunderClan and SkyClan. SkyClan was well known for their ability to jump high and climb trees, and ThunderClan was well known for being very loyal. TreeClan today still carries those traits.

"The other Clans were formed by cats from either the main five Clans, rouges, loners, or cats from the newer Clans. Now, there are so many Clans in the world, you'll probably never know them all," Swiftbreeze finished.

Sparkkit's eyes widened in amazement. "That's a lot of Clans," he mewed. "Yes, it is," the elderly she-cat meowed. She yawned, and Goosefoot padded over. "Swiftbreeze, you should rest now," the medicine cat told her patient. Swiftbreeze answered simply by lowering her head and closing her eyes.

Sparkkit stood up and left the den. Right as he was about to walk into the orphans' den, though, his stomach growled. _Mouse dung!_ he though. _I never ate!_ He quickly turned around and padded back to the fresh-kill pile. His dove was gone, so he chose a young squirrel instead. He finished the squirrel quickly, then picked up two plump mice and carried them into the medicine cat den.

"This is for you and Swiftbreeze," Sparkkit told Goosefoot as he dropped the mice in front of the medicine cat. Goosefoot smiled and meowed, "Thank you, Sparkkit. It's getting late now; you should head to your nest."

Sparkkit dipped his head respectfully and trotted back to the orphans' den. He curled up in his nest and rested his tail on his nose. His stomach comfortably full from the squirrel, he fell asleep quickly.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm trying to fill in Sparkkit's time as a kit.**

 **Question of the Chapter: Should I skip to Sparkkit's apprentice ceremony, or add in more about him as a kit? If you think I should add in more about him as a kit, do you have any ideas as to what I should add?**

 **Thank you for reading, and please review!**

 **-Pebbleheart**


End file.
